


Lascivious touches and entangled bed sheets

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (sort of) virginal Newt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just need an excuse for my boys to fuck, seductive Newt (probably), why did i write gay porn instead of studying?, you can say it has a plot but a cliche plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: "Shush Newt, it's just a nightmare," Percival's calm voice rang right next to his ear, as tears streamed down the magizoologist's face.Sniffling, the magizoologist looked up to steal a kiss from the director.A small peck, to be precise, as the blushing wizard quickly pulled away. Shocked from his lover's sudden and rather bold behaviour,  Percival quickly clasped Newt's face in his hands, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Newt gave out a tiny, and nearly inaudible moan, causing heat to rise from the pit of Percival's stomach.He could feel something hard poking his soft buttocks, causing a shade of pink to stain his pale freckled cheeks.A kiss was all that needed to ignite Percival's lust for him.Newt swallowed nervously, as he discovered the same physical response occurring in his anatomy.





	

Sparks shot out from the wands of the dark wizards surrounding Percival in a circle, as the man under attack knelt on the cracked marble ground on one knee, wielding his wand to repel all spells aiming at him. A deflector shield burst out from the tip of Percival's wand, protecting him from being hit by the curses. Sweat rolled down from Percival's forehead, his wand hand shaking, as one of the dark wizards - probably a Grindelwald worshipper - laughed maniacally, his laughter echoing in the dimly lit room.

  
More spells went flying at Percival's deflector shield. A crack started to form from the middle of the translucent shield, as Percival clenched his chest, panting. He felt his power weakened.

  
Looking up into the crack in the ceiling, he saw the starless skies, only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. More cracks appeared on the shield, his hand was shaking more vigorously than before. Stray curses were able to penetrate through the cracks of the shield to hit his body. With a low pitch grunt, warm blood began trickling down his face, staining the ruffle white button-up. Percival could taste the rust of the stream of blood leaked into his slightly-parted lips. His brow furrowed in concentration, trying to rebuild the shield by converging his magic into a single ray, aiming at the tip of his wand, but all his struggle was to no avail.

  
With a loud crack, the shield was shattered. Curses and spells hit Percival mercilessly, as the man groaned in pain. The circle of dark wizards and witches marched closer towards the trapped director, sparks flying out of the tips of their wand. Blood rushed down Percival's body, like a waterfall, staining the carpeted floor. Moonlight fell onto the man from the cracks on the ceiling, as a result of being hit by a stray curse during the two gangs’ vicious fight. Percival's blood-stained face was illuminated by the silver moonlight, his features too peaceful for words. His grip on his wand loosened, as Percival looked back at Newt, with his lips curled into a bitter smile. The man's body lost support and hit the carpeted ground with a muffled thump, as Newt screamt out loud, his voice hoarse from crying.

  
"Newt- Newt, what's wrong?"

  
Newt felt someone clenching his shoulders with a strong grip, shaking his slender body. He wanted to tell the person to leave him alone. Percival just died. He wanted – he needed to mourn for him, instead of dealing with whoever that was trying to interrupt him, but no sound came out from his parted lips.

  
He opened his eyes, and looked into none other than Percival Graves' worried face. Looking around him, Newt discovered that he was in his bedroom shared with Percival. Pulling the director in for a deep embrace, the magizoologist sobbed into his beloved's neck.

  
"Shush Newt, it's just a nightmare," Percival's calm voice rang right next to his ear, as tears streamed down the magizoologist's face.

  
"But it was so realistic - I thought - I saw dark wizards attacking you...and you died in that nightmare...I..." the magizoologist's words were discontinued, and his speech was fragmented by sobs and chokes. The soft fragrant of Percival's cologne, still lingering on his skin after being applied for so long, invaded Newt's nostrils as he buried his face onto the older man's neck.

  
"But I am still here, aren't I?" fingers combed through the tangled hair of the magizoologist, Percival whispered, his breath tickling the back of Newt's neck.

  
"Ye-yes but still..." sniffling, the magizoologist looked up to steal a kiss from the director. A small peck, to be precise, as the blushing wizard quickly pulled away. Shocked from his lover's sudden and rather bold behaviour, as the younger man has never initiated an intimate contact before this time, Percival quickly clasped Newt's face in his hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues were entangled, battling for dominance. Newt gave out a tiny, and nearly inaudidible moan, causing heat to arise from the pit of Percival's stomach.

  
When the two eventually broke away from the passionate kiss to replenish the long-needed gas known as oxygen to retain their lives, the magizoologist discovered that, he had been sitting on - no - straddling Percival for some time - which he had no recollection of doing. He could feel something hard and burning poking his soft buttocks, causing a shade of pink to stain his pale freckled cheeks.

  
A kiss was all that needed to ignite Percival's lust for him.

  
Newt swallowed nervously, as he discovered the same physical response occurring in his anatomy. It was in the middle of the night, when they should be sleeping, instead of doing whatever both of them obviously wanted to do. But Newt felt an urge of being touched by Percival. He wanted Percival to pin him down, to hold him tight, so he could be sure that Percival was really here. Newt needed his lover to touch him desperately.

  
So he grinded against Percival, his eyes masked with desire, with want. The other man's breath hitched. Newt could immediately feel a certain part of his lover's anatomy hardened further under his butt.

  
They had never done it before. All they have done was to touch each other, to help each other out when it felt right – just with their hands, and nothing more. It occurred to Percival that it was never thought it was time for them to have penetrative sex - he was too much of a gentleman, after all.

  
But Newt wanted it. He wanted Percival inside him so desperately, even though he was too ashamed to look into Percival's dark orbs and voice out his needs.

  
Pressing his lips onto Percival's for another desirous kiss, his hands travelled beneath the other man's pants to reach for his throbbing length.

  
"Newt - " Percival's hand clenched his lover’s, as he looked into Newt’s sapphire eyes in disapproval, "You don't have to do that. I can - I can deal with it myself."

  
Newt shook his head, and slid down onto the mattress, releasing Percival's trapped length from the cloth confining him. He looked at the man’s arousal, already erected like a wood and dripping pre-cum. Giving the other man’s length a gentle, almost teasing caress, Newt bent down to a region that he could almost swallow Percival’s entire length.

  
"I want to do it. Please, let me," his voice was shaking with anticipation, Newt realized. Percival noticed that his lover’s hot breath was ghosting his cock as he spoke, "Besides, it wasn't we haven't touched each other before."

  
"But-" Percival's protest quickly turned into a low-pitched moan, as Newt swallowed the director's swollen length. He had only helped Percival to release with his hands, and never with a mouth. It was a brand new try for him.

  
Newt tried to imitate whatever blowjob techniques he had accidentally ran into when he stumbled into an (supposedly) empty classroom during his studies at Hogwarts. He remembered the awkward moment when he ran into a Slytherin girl giving one of his roommates a blowjob in fifth year, which has caused him a mental trauma for nearly two years. Newt did not understand why he was that repelled by human mating rituals, as he had absolutely no problem with recording the mating patterns of all his creatures.

  
But he knew that deep down, in his heart; he would have no problem as long as the partner was Percival. A grunt from Percival pulled him back to reality, as he looked up and saw the director’s worrying expression when he halted in the middle of licking and thrusting his mouth around Percival’s cock. Newt realized Percival was going to pull away, too concerned for his well-being rather than his own, so the magizoologist immediately resumed sucking the man’s length, feeling the man’s thigh muscles tighten upon the exertion of pressure on his arousal.

  
His tongue teased the tip of Percival's manhood, as he fondled the man's testes with his right hand. Percival choked back another moan, combing Newt's soft hair with his slender fingers, his toes curled in bliss and in lust.

  
"Newt, oh-oh your mouth feels so go- " panting, the director praises Newt, as the magizoologist thrusts his mouth around his length, already dripping pre-cum. The latter paused to catch his breath, and turned to lick Percival's erection from the tip to the top, as if he was enjoying a feast. Newt's face was all red from the lack of oxygen, and perhaps of shame of sucking the man he loved so much off like a shameless prostitute, but Percival only found his blushing lover too adorable to be true, his manhood hardening and increasing in size at the sight of Newt's shy expression.

  
Letting out a small gasp, Newt spit out the throbbing hardness, and began to press tiny open-mouthed kisses all over his lover's manhood. Fingers stroking the sensitive inner thigh of Percival, the magizoogist succeed in eliciting a loud groan from the director. Blushing in shame at whatever he was doing, Newt decided that Percival's pleasured moans appealed him more than shying away from the intimate contact and just stealing a kiss or two when desperately needing physical comfort, as he sucked up the other man's entire length, bobbing his head up and down clumsily, his teeth sometimes accidentally colliding with Percival's cock, causing the director to grunt in pleasure or in pain - but mostly pleasure, if Percival was asked.

  
"I lo-love you, Newt," clenching the magizoologist's short hair, the director moaned out, as he felt the root of his length hitting Newt's throat, a whimper from the shorter man formed a vibration that stimulated his sensitive cock. Newt slowly withdrew, causing an exasperated Percival to look at him in confusion, thinking that his lover must have been a quick learner and was trying to tease him, until he saw Newt standing up, revealing the bulge in his trousers. The magizoologist made a show of struggling out of his trousers, and eventually pants, albeit unintentionally - he was just clumsy, after all. But the slow movement of Newt unclasping his belt and pulling down his trousers filled Percival with desire and animal-like lust.

  
The magizoologist panted, as he yanked off his underwear, his cock sprung out into the cold winter air. Percival reached out for his lover's erection, rubbing the man's testes for stimulation with one hand and stroking the length with the other, eliciting a seductive moan from the magizoologist, as the latter dug up his wand from his coat pocket and quickly casted a lubrication spell on himself. Percival's hand travelled from the man's testes to his back, until he felt the slick dripping from his lover's butt all the way down to his pale thighs from his butt cheek. Sticking one finger in experimentally, Percival succeed in making Newt to moan out loud, as his other hand continued to stroke the magizoologist's length.

  
"Per-Percy!" Newt's moan was interrupted by a wave of pants, twitching uncomfortable as Percival inserted another finger into his tight hole. The older man quickly pressed a kiss onto his forehead, as Newt, who had moved from standing up to straddling Percival when he was totally unaware of doing so, cried out onto Percival's neck, his cries and moans muffled by his lover's neck, still lingering of the scent of cologne that Newt loved so much.

  
"Is that too much for you?" Percival whispered lovingly, pressing kisses all over his face. Newt could feel that he was withdrawing his fingers, so he quickly cried out a "No" and a muffled "please continue, Percy" as he hid his burning face onto Percival’s shoulder in shame, ashamed that he was begging for another man to fuck him.

  
Newt could feel that the director has inserted another digit into his hole, the friction his fingers made with the contact of the anal wall successfully made him groan in pleasure. Percival's fingers stroked Newt's sphincter muscles almost teasingly, as the magizoologist panted at the light contact, his length already dripping with pre-cum. Newt’s arms snaked around Percival’s neck, and he pulled himself closer to the director, sweat rolling down from his forehead.

  
Percival drew out his finger, after tickling Newt’s tight entrance intentionally. The magizoologist slid down and positioned Percival’s unattended cock at his entrance, a very bold action that Percival had never considered Newt would do someday.  
“You sure? We can do it later, if you aren’t ready. I don’t want to rush you…”The director’s words was abruptly interrupted by Newt’s impatient kiss, as the latter gave a few experimental tuck on Percival’s length, still positioned at the magizoologist’s entrance.

  
“I-I am putting it in now…” barely managing to squeeze out a few words, Percival felt like his brain was being muddled with, as Newt was uncharacteristically inviting and that made him more appealing than ever. He pushed in his throbbing length into Newt’s carefully lubricated hole, moving his cock slowly in order not to hurt his virginal lover until his length was being fully swallowed by Newt’s ass. Newt bit his lips to stiffen a moan, as he felt Percival’s hardness penetrating his tight hole, filling him up so nicely. Looking at Newt for an affirmative nod, Percival started moving only after gaining approval, started off slowly and gently - almost teasingly, if to be honest.

  
The director looked into Newt’s blue eyes, already misted by lust, and pulled him in quickly for a passionate kiss. He was tempted to slam into Newt’s ass, to claim him his. But he was too aware that he could not be so selfish on Newt’s first penetrative sex. He had to take it slowly, so his lover would be able to have his ride of a lifetime on his first time.  
Gently caressing Newt’s creamy butt cheeks, Percival started moving faster as he could tell that his lover had already gotten used to the pace. Newt’s eyes were shut in bliss; fragmented moans came out from his slightly opened mouth with Percival’s each thrust. He stared touching himself as well, with one hand fondling his nipple, the other hand stroking his burning length. Percival’s breath hitched at the sight of his lover touching himself for pleasure – for some reasons, the bold action of Newt masturbating with his hole being penetrated by his manhood turned him on – a lot. The director plummeted into his lover’s hole rhythmically, but still trying hard to remain gentle with Newt. Newt gasped and moaned as he felt Percival’s pace became faster, his own cock twitching with anticipation. They were unhurried – as they were trying so hard to savour this moment – their first time together.

  
Percival admired the view of his cock sliding in and out of Newt’s pink hole, as the magizoologist couldn’t help but whimper every time his lover’s length hit his prostate. Newt suddenly shuddered, and soon after, semen shot out from the head of his length, most of them landing on Percival’s toned muscles. Drained, he leaned on Percival’s shoulders for a minute of rest, as the other man came as well, semen hitting the wall of the magizoologist’s rectum with strength. Sealing Newt’s lips for a kiss, Percival gently pulled out his flaccid cock, still dripping cum from his lover’s hole, as he took notice of the semen leaking out from between Newt’s butt cheeks, his hole already puffy and red from the activity.

  
“I love you,” Percival muttered, as he held an exhausted and completely drained Newt tight, the two of them slipping into the bed sheet, now stained with semen and lubricant, for a good night of rest. As for the stains, Percival promised himself that he would deal with them the first thing in the morning. But for now, he just wanted to have a good rest, with Newt snuggled up to him adorably. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to name this fic so I just randomly come up with the title full of adjectives and make it sound romantic whatever
> 
> I think the beginning is actually rather cliche, but I just need a random excuse for my boys to start fucking each other so there we go  
> My first porn fic to be honest, if not taking the other rape fic (interwoven) into account cause the porn is a lot milder? ( i think) 
> 
> 90 days till my exam that covers my past three years of studying and I have to sit for seven subjects plus I have not studied for any of them (aside from English writing but I don't think they will ask me to write a porn fic so )  
> The problem is this exam determines whether I can get into university  
> Yet still here I am procrastinating and writing gay porns please stop me omg
> 
> Anyway please tell me what you think about it :D


End file.
